five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 69 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Explode! Dragon Sage Mode
Short Summary Long Summary Natsu yells for the other Alliance soldiers to give him space and not interfere. Confused like the majority of the grunts, Rukia asks if the Wizard is sure, remembering how much Grimmjow pushed Ichigo. Grinning, Natsu tells her not to worry, claiming that he can handle the Arrancar without a problem now, promising a new move. Grimmjow laughs at this, saying he can’t wait after the disappointment of Gray. Rukia thinks that she can feel Grimmjow’s power level, which is much higher than Natsu’s, and wondering why the Wizard’s feels like a calm campfire instead of the usual blazing inferno. Natsu then tells Grimmjow that if the Arrancar wants a chance at victory, he should start with using his Resurreción. Grimmjow bristles at being ordered around, so Natsu clarifies that it’s a warning, and that any fight without the Resurreción will be hilariously short. Scowling, Grimmjow asks if he’s being mocked or underestimated, yelling a reminder of what happened last time. Natsu repeats his warning, and Grimmjow rants that he’s seen the extent of the Wizard’s power and the fact that he’s much stronger hasn’t changed. Natsu closes his eyes and starts changing, with red scales and black nails growing, surprising Rukia. An excited Grimmjow calls the change interesting. Opening his dragon-like eyes, Natsu explains that he developed the move after an encounter following the last battle. He even thanks Grimmjow, since he can now push himself beyond what he thought was his limit, and introduces Dragon Sage Mode. Sasuke arrives to see the transformation and expresses surprise that Natsu became a Sage, thinking about how similar the four Acts of Order are. He even calls the potential of each one limitless. Grimmjow scoffs at this, asking if Natsu used all the time just to change his look. He also points out that he hasn’t sensed a change in power, prompting Rukia to wonder what Natsu’s up to. The Arrancar snarls at being looked down on, throwing insults as he rants about being the king. Natsu cuts him off by vanishing and instantly slamming a Sage Dragon Thunder Fist into Grimmjow’s stomach, forcing a gasp of pain. Then, Grimmjow vomits blood as he feels a second punch even stronger, crying out as he’s sent flying into Hargeon. While every Coalition soldier face-faults in shock, Rukia wonders where that power came from. Admiral Kizaru feels the burst of power, calling it scary while wondering where it came from. He asks Kakashi if he was hiding a secret weapon. The surprised Ninja thinks that for a brief moment, that power equaled his own. Mirajane realizes that it was Natsu, shocking the commander, and explains that while it felt a little different she wouldn’t mistake that power that burns like an inferno. Kizaru narrows his eyes, then brushes off Natsu as not threat to him. Kakashi notes the bluffing, seeing the Admiral’s concern. Kizaru mentally thinks that it’s clear the Act got stronger, which bodes ill for the Coalition, and admitting that he should stamp him out before he can tap into the actual power of a dragon. Mirajane yells that he’ll stay away, thinking she won’t be able to face Lisanna if Kizaru follows through on his threat. The Admiral asks what they can do to stop him, pointing out that they haven’t doused him, and they are limited by energy sources, unlike himself. He gloats that he just needs his own natural strength, and that when his opponents are out of juice, he’ll still be able to go. Kizaru then promises that he won’t let any escape this time, and now that he’s had his fill of mind games, they’ll all die. Kakashi counters that he still has plenty up his sleeve, having planned out over a hundred strategies for this fight, prompting a grin from the Admiral. Grimmjow finally lands in the middle of Hargeon, snarling and cursing as he gets to his feet. He wonders why he felt two punches when he was only hit once, asking himself if it’s a new ability. The Espada scowls and claims it was just a lucky shot that won’t happen again, quickly using Sonido to get back to Natsu. Once he returns, Grimmjow curses that his opponent won’t get lucky again. Natsu frowns and asks if the Arrancar really believes it was luck. Grimmjow grins and lunges forward, claiming not to feel the immense power from earlier. He throws a punch that’s easily blocked, making Grimmjow realize just how tough the scales are. Wanting to crush Natsu, Grimmjow throws more kicks and punches, which are all easily blocked and parried. Natsu yells for Grimmjow to release his Resurreción if he wants a chance at winning, prompting the enraged Espada to scream and throw a haymaker. Natsu ducks and sends a Sage Dragon Spirit Kick. While Grimmjow is able to dodge the roundhouse kick, his side is still struck by the full force, knocking him the side. Grimmjow recovers and mentally curses as he asks how he got hit despite dodging. He then frantically wonders where the power is coming from, since it spiked when the kick was thrown before going back down. Orga notices and asks the same question. Jūshirō nods that while Grimmjow did dodge, Natsu found a way to extend his reach. Natsu then sends a Sage Dragon Spirit Claw, prompting a cursing Grimmjow to leap back. While the claw is avoided, Grimmjow still feels his body being torn open, and yells in confusion. When the Arrancar gets a look, he sees four straight lines cutting his stomach, but they’re not serious. Natsu smirks and admits being impressed with Hierro, which tanked an attack that would’ve torn the Iron Maidens in half. Grimmjow snarls that he doesn’t know what the power is, but he’s sick of it, promising to destroy Natsu as he raises a finger. Knowing what’s coming, Rukia yells for Natsu to get away, but Happy reassures her that he’ll be fine. Grimmjow fires a blue Cero, but Natsu disperses it with a Sage Dragon Thunder Cannon, absolutely shocking the Arrancar, who rants at the impossibility. He thinks that he should not be having this much trouble, since Natsu isn’t even using magic right now, and it took everything the Wizard had last time to just match him, wondering what happened after their previous battle. Rukia is also surprised, noting how the power fluctuated before and after the attack, trying to figure out why. Sasuke observes with his Sharingan, claiming that it’s obvious. He sees that Natsu is suppressing his Natural Energy, unlike Naruto, for both the element of surprise and to conserve his energy levels. By using it in short blasts, Natsu increases his attacks’ power. The Thunder Fist has him punching with the speed of a lightning bolt and exerting Natural Energy through the fist to stimulate a second punch. The Spirit Kick and Claw have him exert Natural Energy to increase both power and range. The Thunder Cannon is basically a more powerful Thunder Fist. Sasuke thinks that while Natsu is an idiot, he’s fighting genius for developing a perfect strategy for combining Sage Mode and his natural move set, thinking that he just might win. Natsu gives Grimmjow a last warning to use Resurreción. The Espada asks why Natsu is hell-bent on getting him to use it. Natsu explains that since Grimmjow nearly killed him, he was reminded he had a long way to go and he’s still not strong enough to protect everyone he doesn’t want to lose. The Wizard yells that he wants to surpass the Resurreción to heal the mental injury to his pride. After Grimmjow calls it obsessive, Natsu states that he would get it if he understood surpassing the limits for friends. Grimmjow scoffs at Natsu thinking he can beat him and draws his Zanpakutō, vowing to show the Wizard who wrong he is and show something he can never surpass. The Espada then gives a “Grind, Pantera”! Grimmjow then crouches and lets out a roar after his transformation, with Sasuke thinking about this being what a Resurreción is. The Arrancar’s claws then light up with Spirit Energy before he rushed forward, screaming for Natsu’s death. The two clash and trade blows, with punches and kicks colliding, creating shockwaves felt through the battlefield. While Rukia thinks that they’re evenly matched, Happy states that Natsu’s got this, claiming that the Wizard is still holding back and has a few things up his sleeve. Natsu thinks that his opponent is able to stand against Natural Energy now, and decides to not hold back. Grimmjow leaps back for space and fires his Garra de la Pantera. Natsu stands his ground and grins as it bounces off harmlessly, but his face falls when he realizes his scales are starting to crack. Grimmjow gleefully observes that the defense has a limit and tries to take advantage with a Rasgar. Natsu takes the attack, and while injury is avoided, the scales keep cracking. Grimmjow starts speeding around Natsu while keeping up the barrage of blades, forcing him to take the blows. Natsu then realizes that his eyes have become those of a dragon, and he’s quickly adjusting to his opponents’ speed. Natsu catches a silhouette and powers himself with Natural Energy to successfully grab Grimmjow’s throat, with the Arrancar in disbelief at actually getting caught. Natsu then punches a Sage Dragon Thunder Fist right in Grimmjow’s face. The Espada screams as he feels both impacts, with the power creating a massive crater around the fight. Natsu leaps out and looks down on his opponent, who is actually able to quickly recover. Grimmjow gets to his feet, blood running from his injury, snarling about how much that hurt. He admits that if he was in base form, he would’ve been out of commission after that punch. The Arrancar then confidently claims that if this is the extent of Natsu’s power, it will end the same way as before. Grimmjow then growls at Natsu’s glare, comparing it to the look Ichigo always gave him. He rants that all the Acts are the same for thinking they’ll win no matter what happens, hating them for looking down on him. Grimmjow starts powering up, declaring that he’ll remind Natsu of his strength by crushing him with the technique that won the day last time. The Espada then swings Desgarrón. Grimmjow yells that Salamander should be close to his limit if his scales are cracking. Natsu keeps dodging the slashes, but notes that Grimmjow is drawing strength from his anger, like he does. Grimmjow eventually catches up with a slash to Natsu’s neck, cracking the scales and sending him skidding. As he gets up, he realizes that the scales are the only reason he isn’t a head shorter and that he was careless. Natsu decides to get serious, and while his time will be shortened, he knows his limits. Natsu then yells to Grimmjow that he doesn’t look down on his opponents. If they’re weaker than him, he just beats them up. If they’re stronger, he thinks he can win because he has to, since Fairy Tail wizards never back down. Grimmjow scowls that he’ll keep kicking Natsu’s ass after he’s dead. Natsu’s grins that that won’t happen, and that Grimmjow was wrong in thinking he saw the extent of his powers. Natsu then points out he hadn’t used any magic in that form, and declares that he is now as golden flams surround his body. Sasuke sees the Golden flames and calls it amazing. When asked, the Uchiha explains that Natsu combined Natural Energy with his own Magic Energy, observing the former acting as a sort of enhancement to the latter. Sasuke notes that while they guessed something like this would happen since the worlds’ energy was merging, he never imagined it at this level. When admitting his amazement at the flawless control, Laxus explains that it’s because of how similar the two energies are. When Sasuke asks what he means, Laxus states that both Energies flow throughout the world, and their similarities makes interaction effortless. Laxus then chuckles that Natsu probably doesn’t realize that and is just acting on instinct, earing a smirk from Sasuke. Natsu proclaims that this is the full extent of his power, prompting Grimmjow to scream and curse that he won’t be bested. When Grimmjow tries to swing both claws, Natsu quickly leaps, coats himself in flame, and slams the Arrancar’s stomach with a Sage Dragon Holy Sword. Grimmjow screams in pain and vomits blood as he’s sent flying, but he quickly recovers and attacks again. Natsu counters with Sage Dragon Holy Wings, which tears through Desgarrón and floors Grimmjow. The Arrancar recovers and uses Sonido to get close enough to lash with his claws and legs. When Natsu effortlessly blocks the barrage, Grimmjow screams about Natsu not dying. Natsu says that Grimmjow doesn’t get it, since the Arrancar spent his entire life fighting just to prove himself the strongest, and asks who he’s doing it for. Natsu states that fighting for yourself is selfish and will never give the strength or status wanted. Grimmjow curses him, asking what he knows, but Natsu catches his punch. The Wizard explains that when he first joined Fairy Tail, he only cared about finding Igneel and beating Erza and Gray to prove himself strongest, guessing that it was his dragon instincts talking. As more time passed, he started to love everyone in the guild, even his rivals, and realized that people only become truly strong when they have something or someone to fight for. Natsu calls Fairy Tail his family and source of strength, promising to get stronger for them and all his friends in the war. After vowing to protect his friends from everyone who will try to take them from him, he punches Grimmjow with a Sage Dragon Exploding Fist, enveloping the Arrancar in a ball of golden flames. Grimmjow screams in pain as he’s knocked flat on his back. Laxus gives an approving smile, calling Natsu a true Fairy Tail wizard, thankful that he was beaten and reminded where strength really came from. Rukia watches amazed, in disbelief at Natsu’s strength, briefly seeing Ichigo in his place, noting how alike they are. Rukia asks Happy if he saw Natsu train and master this so quickly, but sees a look of concern. After being asked, Happy admits that Natsu needs to end the fight soon, explaining that Natsu hasn’t mastered the gold flames yet since they take too much out of him. Now worried, Rukia asks why Natsu even used them if that was the case. Happy states that Natsu wanted to surpass Grimmjow with all his strength, unable to move on from the pain of the last battle. Rukia asks how much time is left, and Happy states that the longest it’s been maintained is seven minutes. Grimmjow gets back up, cursing Natsu and insisting that he can’t be beaten. Natsu points out that Grimmjow is alone, with no back-up, saying relying on yourself only goes so far. Grimmjow screams at being preached at, and uses his blood to charge an attack, ranting that he’ll blow Natsu to bits. After Natsu accepts the challenge, Grimmjow then fires a Gran Rey Cero. Natsu responds with a Sage Dragon ROAR! Seeing it tear through his attack, Grimmjow yells and curses about it being impossible before being enveloped in golden flames, with all the Coalition grunts giving a comical scream of horror. The Roar also tears through 300 feet of everything behind Grimmjow, shocking Laxus and Sasuke. The Uchiha admits that burst surpassed his own power, and he’s eager to see what the Wizard is capable of when his Sage Mode is mastered. Everything except a still standing, heavily injured Grimmjow is completely annihilated. Natsu, also panting, comments on Grimmjow’s strength, hating to see the other Espada if #6 can survive that. Natsu decides one more attack will do, but his Dragon Scales crack and shatter, with his eyes returning to normal, signaling the end of Dragon Sage Mode. As Natsu mutters in horror and disbelief, Rukia and Happy yell in concern as Laxus and Sasuke move in. Grimmjow laughs in triumph, claiming victory. He prepares a Cero and promises to destroy Natsu so there won’t be a Round 3. Rukia and Happy get in front of Natsu, yelling that the Arrancar won’t touch her friend. Grimmjow grins at the prospect of killing her too, wanting to see Ichigo’s face after he kills them both. Before he can launch the attack, Grimmjow vomits up blood and finally starts to feel every injury Natsu inflicted, now that his adrenaline is gone. In agonizing pain, Grimmjow collapses, unable to move, horrified when he realizes it was a tie. As the Coalition grunts start trying to move in on Natsu and his defenders, lightning bolts strike them all down, with Rukia smiling in relief at Laxus. Laxus asks how Natsu’s feeling, and Natsu weakly says it feels like he went a few rounds with him, Gildarts, Erza, and Mira at the same time. When Laxus advises him not to use it so much, Natsu promises to beat him with it, with the older Wizard fondly admiring his junior’s determination. At that point, a terrified Grimmjow has Sasuke’s sword at his throat. The Uchiha, seeing himself still on proverbial probation, requests that Grimmjow give one good reason not to end it right now. Grimmjow states that he won’t beg for mercy, and Sasuke states that’s fine as he starts to drive his sword into the Arrancar’s throat. As Grimmjow angrily thinks that he’s going to die, a voice yells for Sasuke to stop. Sasuke asks Natsu what he means, and the Wizard, struggling to sit up, tells the Uchiha to let Grimmjow go. With everyone gasping in shock, Rukia asks if Natsu’s last brain cells died in that fight. Laxus adds that Grimmjow is too much of a threat to leave alive, especially not that they finally have him where they want him. Happy asks if Natsu really wants to let the guy who hurt Gray go. Natsu points out that Grimmjow didn’t kill Gray, and he easily could have. Rukia reminds him that Grimmjow is still the enemy. Natsu protests that he know, but he wants to fight Grimmjow again, with a frowning Sasuke thinking he can’t be serious. Natsu explains that Grimmjow is his measuring stick, and while he finally matched him with Dragon Sage Mode, he just tied him. He notes that he has a long way to go before mastering the power, and that when that day comes, he wants to fight and beat Grimmjow again without collapsing. Natsu then yells to Grimmjow that he’s also letting him go because he didn’t Gray, claiming that they’re even. He’s still pissed at Grimmjow hurting Gray, and tells the Arrancar to recover and come to settle things once and for all in round 3, promising that it’ll be their last. Grimmjow snarls that he doesn’t need pity, prompting Sasuke to point out that’s the only thing keeping him alive. Grimmjow then states that he’s only taking the offer because he wants to kill Natsu. He weakly raises his hands, promising that Natsu will regret the decision and he’ll be strong enough to wipe out the Wizard. Natsu grins and states that he’s looking forward to it, and watches as Grimmjow uses Kakō to vanish. Natsu thanks Sasuke, and the Uchiha gives a curt nod, saying he only did it because he was right about Grimmjow not killing Gray. He also believes Natsu will win the next time they clash, telling the Wizard not to disappoint him, prompting a grin. The Coalition soldiers, demoralized by the failing Grimmjow and Iron Maidens, make a break for it and retreat. While Rukia is surprised, Laxus explains that they’ve removed every leader, and the Coalition is especially dependent on its elites. Sasuke states that there’s still one head on the snake, reminding them that Kizaru is still here. Rukia remembers that Kakashi and the Anti-Devil Fruit Unit are facing him, and Laxus asks if Sasuke thinks they can handle it. Sasuke replies that they can, showing faith in Kakashi. When Rukia asks about helping them, Sasuke decides they should secure the city and worry about Kizaru if he gets past Kakashi. Laxus sighs and admits they’ll be of more help that way. Sasuke then mentally tells Kakashi to take the Admiral down and win the battle. Omake: Why Certain Characters Should Not Meet 2 Edward Elric asks Naruto about growing up without parents, and the Ninja admits losing them as a baby. Naruto then points out Ed should be glad he actually got time with his mother. Ed replies that Naruto didn’t make the mistake of trying to bring them back, thinking about the cost. Unable to resist, Naruto jokes that it cost an arm and a leg, and Ed yells about hearing that tired joke a million times. Alphonse and the other Acts watch the deteriorating conversation. Naruto grins that Ed needs a sense of humor, while Ed retorts that the Ninja should be more sensitive, adding that he can’t “believe it”. Naruto snarls at that, screaming that it isn’t his fault the company changed the catchphrase. Ed retorts he doesn’t need a catchphrase. Naruto snipes that the Fullmetal Alchemist came up “short” in that area. Al gasps at the “low” blow, and when Ichigo asks what’s wrong, Al laments it getting much worse. When Ed asks what he’s implying, Naruto flat out says he thinks Ed is really, really short. When Al’s mouth drops open, Ichigo asks if that topic was taboo, and Al simply says it was. Ed gives a scream of fury and leaps forward, greatly elaborating the insult in the process. Naruto yells that wasn’t what he said, but it works as they start wrestling. As more “short” and “midget” insults are thrown, Ichigo asks if they should stop this. Natsu grins and calls it hilarious, while Luffy just laughs. Al states that the best thing to do is just let Ed vent, since Naruto can defend himself. Appearing Characters Natsu Dragneel Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Rukia Kuchiki Happy Sasuke Uchiha Admiral Kizaru Kakashi Hatake Mirajane Strauss Orga Nanagear Jūshirō Ukitake Laxus Dreyar Omake Edward Elric Alphonse Elric Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Natsu Dragneel Monkey D. Luffy Abilities Magic * Sage Dragon Thunder Fist * Sage Dragon Spirit Kick * Sage Dragon Spirit Claw * Sage Dragon Thunder Cannon * Sage Dragon Holy Sword * Sage Dragon Holy Wings * Sage Dragon Exploding Fist * Sage Dragon Roar Jutsu * Sharingan Hollow Powers * Sonido * Hierro * Cero ** Gran Rey Cero Resurrección * Pantera Techniques * Garra de la Pantera * Rasgar * Desgarrón * Kakō Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 68 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Iron Maiden Next Chapter: Chapter 70 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Attack on Admiral Category:Second Hargeon Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign